


Night Terrors

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Edea and Agnès are there too but mostly to say 'wtf guys', Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Tiz goes to wake Ringabel from a nightmare, but accidentally rouses the wrong person.





	Night Terrors

Tiz had just been trying to wake Ringabel from an obvious nightmare. The older boy’s face had been screwed up in a mix of hurt and upset, and the whimpers of Edea’s name told him his friend’s mind had in all likelihood gone back to that one place and time where things had ended so terribly for him. So Tiz had taken a hold of his shoulder and shook him, trying to get him to wake and see he was only dreaming. Everything was all right, they were all safe at the moment. Edea was okay.

 

But the way his friend’s eyes snapped open–and then narrowed–barely gave any warning before his own shoulder was seized and the whole room went upside-down as he was flipped down to the bed. Tiz cried out in surprise, then wheezed as a forearm pressed down against his adam’s apple with Ringabel’s weight behind it.

 

But it wasn’t  _Ringabel_  he’d managed to wake up. Not with the way the older boy was continuing to look at him. Not with the venom with which he snarled, “You tricked her!”

 

“Rin–Ringa–” The pressure was too much; he could barely breathe, let alone squeak out his friend’s name. He might even pass out before Ringabel woke up properly and came back to a world where they were friends. That thought turned Tiz’s stomach over in a panic. He fought back, grateful he hadn’t been properly pinned down; he was able to get some leverage between their bodies, which he promptly used with all his monk training to throw Ringabel off him and the bed, away from the door. They obviously needed space while Ringabel came out of this particular nightmare. A lot of space. Possibly more than Grandship had, since it wasn’t like Alternis Dim had ever refrained from fighting on it.

 

There was already a light in the hallway when Tiz burst into it and slammed the door shut again; Agnès was holding a very small Fire spell and staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Edea was right beside her, hands firmly on her hips and imposing despite being clad only in a nightgown–though she was also taken aback by Tiz’s appearance. “Have you two been  _fighting_?” she asked incredulously.

 

“…By accident?” he offered weakly, his voice small and wheezing. His throat hurt, and he didn’t want to know how awful the excuse sounded to them. “Agnès–please, can you go back to your room–”

 

“If…if I might.” Ringabel’s voice was embarrassed and distant behind the closed door. “That’s not necessary. Except for rest, of course, which I apologize for disturbing… but I am awake now.”

 

Tiz let his shoulders sag with relief and opened the door again. The white-haired boy was standing between their beds and looked particularly disheveled and upset as he rubbed his back. But he looked like himself again, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr a long while back; I always wanted to add more on, but...never figured out what exactly to add, so it's just a random night on Grandship gone awry.


End file.
